Stalker?
by therealladyearth
Summary: Feferi loves Sollux, so when Aradia joins her school, what happens? One-sided FefSol, actual pairing AraSol... Humanstuck, AU, slight gore? Like seriously, it's a bit creepy.


**This is my email buddy's really creepy story I'm publishing with her permission.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Homestuck.**

'Hi! My name is Feferi Peixes, and I'm in love with the world's biggest, most cute, dork. His name is Sollux Captor, and he's my class president! Me, I'm just a shy girl with the odd texting and typing quirks, who loves fish pun. But I've heard for S) (OR-E he loves puns that have anything to do with the number two and bees!  
I've asked fortuna tellers, and they all say we're perfish together!'

I sigh, and stand up dreamily. My blog is like an online diary, and I used to have so many readers. But once I met Sollux, everyone called me crazy and stopped reading. I spin around my room, taking in the bee decorations on the walls, nearly completely covered with photos of Sollux.

I reach my hand to a one of him smiling brightly, and smile back.

"I love you," I whisper softly, pressing my lips to the nailed photo.

x~-~x

I live alone, because my relatives tried sending me to the nutbin when I first met Sollux. They screamed when they were drowning, but they deserved it. It's their own fault they died... Anyways, I woke up hugging my stuffed bee, and began getting ready for school.

School is my favourite place, of course. It's my favourite time to dreamily drool at Sollux.

"Good morning, Sollux, my love," I murmur softly, kissing each of his photos. "When can I love you openly, my sweet?"

Giggles envelop the silence as I cry.

X~-~X

There's a new girl in school today. Her name's Aradia Megido, and she is one of the most beautiful people I've ever met.

I hated her at first sight.

"Hello, my name's Aradia Megido," she smiles charmingly at my Sollux, who smiles his breathtaking smile back. I really hate the way he fell instantly into her trap.

x~-~x

As she continues, I rummage in my backpack for my goggles. I take my goggles everywhere, because of two reasons. One reason is because I've won championships in them, the second because I installed goggles in them in case I ever encountered my precious Sollux.

I take a few of Sollux smiling, and whenever Aradia makes a weird face.

She's so perfect, with that dark brown hair and eyes, that creamy skin, those pretty features. I know that she's Sollux's dream girl.

I do have his personal love information, after all.

X~-~X

'It's been a month or so since Aradia joined my high school. Everyone loves her, but she's a total witch! Can't they all see how she's stealing my  
Sollux's heart?'

I get up and stretch a bit, before gripping my meat cleaver. When I stretch my arm, I let go of the cleaver and it hits the dummy by the window.

I walk to get my wonderful knife, when I hear laughing. Sharpening my blade, I open the window a bit.

You see, my house overlooks Sollux's house, and my bedroom window shows me into his living room.

Aradia is outside the door with Sollux, smiling, waiting for my precious dork to unlock the door. They enter the living room, chatting happily, when she kisses his cheek.

The beautiful smile on his face makes me want to kill her immediately.

x~-~x

I wait outside for her, in the bushes. Aradia leaves, your house, and when you head back inside, I grab her.

Before she can protest, I cover her mouth with my hand and take her to my house. My soundproofed house.

"Let me go!" she yells once inside, tears streaming down her perfect face. I lock the front door and follow her thudding footsteps.

Oh, goody, she ran into the guest room. My favourite room.

I follow her, locking this door as well. When I turn, she's leaning on a table for support, but she straightens at my glare. The crazy girl opens my drawers and sees something black and stiff. She grabs it, but screams when she sees what the round object really is.

"Wh-Who was this?" she stutter, dropping the round object. It is very ugly, with flesh hanging to bone in clumps, crusted in blood.

"Oh, that is my ex-boyfriend!" I giggle, my vision blurring in my sanity. "He disobeyed my sacred rules."

She looks terrified, but asks, "What are your rules?"

"He used to love Sollux!" I grin, my sharply filed teeth resembling a shark's. "If it had worked, he would've destroyed the love between Sollux and I. I get rid of any distractions, and this one was named Eridan Ampora."

"Distractions?" she asks me. I continue to grin lopsidedly, grabbing my axe that was propped up by the door. She begins breaking into a cold sweat at my hatred. "Who's your latest distraction?"

"Want to take a guess?" I ask, eyes half-closed, as I lung at her screaming form.

X~-~X

The next day at school, Sollux overworries about the missing girl. How is she still manipulating him after my threat? I rush to the rooftop with happiness.

"I wonder what she's doing now?" I ask myself darkly, lighting up a picture of that witch. "LOL."

When I walk back, Sollux is on his adorable bumblebee striped phone.

"Come on, AA, piick up!" he mutters, and my heart stops.

I walk to my desk with tears in my eyes.

x~-~x

'Sollux is so worried about her disappearance. But he can do anyfin he wants with me~!'

I stand up and attach a button to my Sollux rag doll, and kiss it's forehead.

"Because I love you this much, see?" I press numerous kisses to his forehead, before replacing my tender lips with a hand-carved nail. "I want a collection of you!" I laugh, aiming my hammer at it's head. "I want you completely riveted!"

The nail is hit with so much force the wall cracks.

X~-~x

I see you pet a kitten, before you enter your house. The cat bounds to my kitchen window, most likely to steal my opened cans of fish.

"What'th thiith?" you ask, noticing the present I left you on the couch, concealed in a cardboard box. When you open the box, I admire your beautiful scream.

My present is art. It's clean, dressed in half of a beautiful kimono, hair in a silky bun, chopsticks sticking out of the folds. The only thing that is ugly is her face, the horrified expression was unremovable.

"Do you still love her as a person, my love?" I ask, my voice trembling with happiness, surely, at killing a rival. Your tears are surely of joy, right? "Or better as my present?"

x~-~x

I leave a present in front of your door. Though I am bloodied by both mine and a strangers blood, I ring your doorbell and run to my room.

You open it in your living room, and are silent when you see the cat's head. You toss it into the pile of other cat heads, your house starting to bloody like my own scarlet-stained walls.

You stare at her torso, brushing her hair.

"Why iith thiith happeniing two me?"

X~-~X

You knock on my door, and I open it, smiling a fake smile.

Three weeks ago, you started talking to me, and we hit off instantly. I love you, and you say you agree with my feelings.

I wish you'd just say I love you too, to me.

x~-~x

I read my letter from you at my part-time job.

'Dear Feferi,

I'll be coming over soon. Dinner?

Sollux.'

Why didn't you say love at all? I ignore the want for your love, and I run home, my high heels clicking on the ground loudly, dragging a new axe with me.

X~-~X

I see you again, talking to Aradia. You tell her you love her.

I don't want your love anymore, I want you to just know that I was a great opportunity.

I burn another picture of that girl, from when she was in your world.

x~-~x

I open the door to see you holding fuschia flowers. I smile gratefully, and let you in.

"I wonder if she ever existed," I mutter under my breath, smile still innocent. "LOL."

I notice that there are horrible bags under your eyes, and you look incredibly desperate.

"Just wait here." I smile, and leave you to look at my bloodied axe.

As I arrange the flowers, my beautiful mask crumbles completely.

"'I love you' is so cliche, I don't want it anyways," I reassure myself, straightening a wayward blossom. "Instead it makes me want to puke."

I hear you enter the kitchen slowly, and my smile turns lopsided.

"Hey..."

You come closer, and I feel your sad glare.

"I will..."

You're almost behind me now, and I hear something else.

"Eternally..."

You are right behind me, and I can hear the swish of my axe rising in the air.

"Love you..."

Blood splatters in my house.

X~-~X

A girl smiles, her brown hair and eyes welcoming, looking as perfect as always.

x~-~x

Some kids in school notice another missing kid.

I smile and nod, twirling a bloody hand-crafted nail in my fingers.

**Teh end. It was kind of creepy... Needed to edit it. And yes, my dear reviewer, it is in fact the Homestuck version of the Vocaloid song Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance.**


End file.
